Strangers in Their Own Lands
by RhiannonSkahr
Summary: The war is over, and the boys are at peace...till a dark shadow falls and they are sucked into a magical world that is awaiting deliverance. Can they be the heroes they need to be? Or will they always be strangers in their own lands?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. However, I do own the various characters I have created.

Chapter 1:

Paperwork. Oodles and oodles of paperwork. Quatre smiled whimsically at the old phrase and sighed. If he had known there would be this much paperwork involved in running WEI, he would have joined Preventers instead.

"Mr. Winner!" Gail, his secretary, stumbled in the door. She was carrying (surprise, surprise) another stack of papers, and had kicked off her shoes for easier movement. "The colony ambassadors have complaints and wish to schedule a meeting; Prime Minister Peacecraft has requested you call her; and there were several other calls." Gail handed him a list of names as she maneuvered the papers onto the already groaning desk one-handed.

Once Gail was gone, Quatre groaned and slammed his head down onto the desk. He needed a break, and needed it bad. His eye caught the list of calls. Glancing down the column, he lighted on a very familiar name. Quatre grinned and grabbed the phone.

"Gail, get me Preventers." Quatre waited a moment, tapping his fingers lightly on the desk. "Agent Sanchez, this is Quatre Winner. Please give me the office of Agent Maxwell."

As Quatre waited for the connection, a dark shadow detached from the wall and slid over to his chair, winding up the metal legs. With no sound, it wrapped around Quatre's neck and disappeared, as the oblivious blonde began to chatter happily with Duo.

-----------

Heero tapped out a command and his computer shut down. He cracked his neck, sighing inwardly. The workday was over, and he was going home, to check his mail and feed his pet, a fat, fluffy Persian with a sweet personality named Mana. She had been a surprise birthday present from Duo.

"Hey, Hee-chan!"

Duo plopped himself down on Heero's desk, his usual manic grin firmly in place. "Wuffers and I are going to see Trowa tonight! Want to come?"

Heero tweaked a brow in slight surprise. "I thought we all had tickets for the show tomorrow."

"C'mon, doncha want to see Trowa again NOW? I mean, it's been a whole year since we visited!"

Wufei had walked in sometime before Duo's wheedling had started. He had already changed into civilian clothes; he caught Heero's eye and shrugged.

"It has been a long while since we've seen him. Duo informed Quatre of our intentions earlier. He shall meet us there."

"Very well." Heero smirked slightly. "It appears I have no choice."

"Nope!" Duo agreed cheerfully. "Change quick! We'll meet you in the parking lot." He ran out the door, and yelped softly. Heero and Wufei gave him curious and concerned looks.

"Duo?"

"Baka, what did you do to yourself this time?"

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys, just one of those weird shivers going up my back. Let's go!"

The unseen shadow slid out of Duo's collar and wrapped around his neck, disappearing without a trace.

-----------

There was something wrong. She could sense it. With a soft mew, Mana leapt off her master's bed and padded through Heero Yuy's sixth-floor apartment. Stopping at the balcony doors, she gave a soft trill a cat should have been unable to manage. The locks glowed, then clicked softly and the doors swung open, admitting a gust of chill autumn wind.

Mana paid no attention to the cold, leaping onto the balcony rail. A sparrow with a gold ring on its leg dropped beside her and began to chatter.

Not a minute later, the balcony was deserted.

-----------

Quatre looked up and smiled as three motorcycles tore into the circus parking lot. The cyclist with the braid popped a wheelie and waved as the three parked with military precision beside Quatre's small car.

Duo frowned beneath his helmet as he got a good look at Quatre. The blond was smiling, but it seemed forced. There were dark circles under his tired blue eyes, and he wavered ever so slightly in his walk, though none but other Gundam pilots would notice.

Wufei caught Duo's eye, conveying his own concern, but Heero was as blunt as ever. He scowled at Sandrock's former pilot as he pulled off his helmet.

"You have been overworking yourself _again_."

Quatre's smile disappeared and he heaved a sigh. "You guys can read me like a book, can't you?" He rubbed his chest, just above his heart. "It's not just work, though."

"We'll speak of it later." Wufei said calmly, filing the gesture away for future reference. "I'm sure Trowa will want to add his own opinions. And there is Cathy."

The tall girl was running toward them, waving happily. She immediately hugged them all, her grey eyes shining with glee.

"It's wonderful to see you all! Trowa told me you weren't expected till the show tomorrow." Cathy let them into the grounds, giving them a curious look.

"It's been nearly a year, Cathy." Duo smiled as he tugged on his black cap. "We missed him."

Cathy nodded. "I understand. He's in the back, with the lions." She watched them go, her expression softening. She really did understand. Together, those five boys had been through horrors she could never imagine, forging a bond of brotherhood that was stronger than anything she had ever experienced. Cathy chuckled and hurried to her trailer, where she had the makings for beef stew. They would be hungry soon, and were still growing boys, after all.

-----------

Trowa lay in contentment on a pile of hay, the sun warming his face. The lioness Ngina purred in her cage beside him, nursing her new litter of three cubs. Her mate Masha and two other lionesses, Geisha and Minnie, were dozing in a cage a few feet away.

Trowa slitted one eye and observed Geisha curiously. The lioness was a strange one. Her fur was extremely pale, making the black markings on her face and tail stand out more than usual. Her eyes, too, were strange; a pale gold that seemed to hypnotize you. Usually Geisha had the calmest temper of any creature Trowa had met, but today she was restless. She was pacing her cage, growling softly and flicking her tail in all directions.

With a soft sigh, Trowa sat up and pulled his flute from its case. Geisha's restlessness was getting to him too. Maybe some music would calm them both.

Soon the lilting strains of his flute filled the air. Ngina's purring grew louder, and the other lions and her cubs joined her…with the exception of Geisha. The pale lioness just sat and watched the lanky young human as Trowa lost himself in his music, her hypnotic gaze calculating.

Then four different scents wafted through the air. Geisha pricked her ears, picking up the faintest swish of clothing and soft breathing. Four young men appeared in her vision. They moved quietly and assuredly, their attention fixed on her flutist. She growled, baring her fangs at the intruders; they were dangerous.

Green eyes blinked open and glanced over at the intruders as Trowa continued to play. Geisha watched, still growling softly, as the four came closer. To her surprise, Trowa merely smiled and kept playing, closing his eyes again. The blond and the man with the braid settled into the hay beside Trowa, while the two with scowls perched on a pair of crates. Geisha continued to watch with suspicion, till a flash of gold caught her eye. A sparrow lighted on Ngina's cage, twittering cheerfully, with a gold band around its leg. Sudden realization made Geisha's eyes flicker with silver for a brief second; too quickly to have been noticed by anyone.

The notes of the flute soon died away, and Trowa dropped the instrument into his lap. He smiled slightly at the four strangers.

"I should have known you would come early."

Duo grabbed Trowa in a back-slapping hug. His grin was big and bright, making his violet eyes glitter.

"C'mon, Tro! It's been almost a year! How've you been?"

"Fine, Duo." Trowa chuckled quietly. "The circus' reputation is expanding. We've had to turn down several invitations." A sly expression crossed his face. "This one was nearly refused as well."

"Trowa! You wouldn't dare!" Quatre laughingly protested. "After all, even that French chef my sisters made me hire doesn't cook half as good as Cathy!"

It looked like Trowa was pouting; but since everyone knew Trowa (and Heero and Wufei) did NOT pout, he merely looked rather forlorn.

"That's all you come for? Cathy's cooking? I see where your priorities lie." Trowa slid his flute into its case and turned his slight smile on the two youngest pilots, who were pouting at him and protesting his statement loudly. Heero met his gaze and rolled his eyes. Wufei merely snorted and stood.

"If you would show us to your trailer, Trowa, I believe Cathy _is_ cooking."

The five left, talking quietly and cheerfully. Three pairs of eyes watched them leave. Geisha lifted her head and met the shimmering blue eyes of Mana. The cat meowed and disappeared behind a barrel. The sparrow chirped and lifted off, following the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own the characters I created and their world.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Heero and Wufei found themselves sitting outside with Trowa, as Duo and Quatre helped Cathy in the kitchen. The tall Latin boy turned his calm gaze on his comrades.

"There is something wrong."

"It's Quatre." Heero stated. "He's overworking himself again."

"I don't think it's all work, Heero." Wufei said softly, steepling his fingers under his chin. "He's been rubbing his chest quite a bit lately, as if his heart is hurting. Have you noticed?"

"Yes." Heero frowned.

Trowa leaned back in the lawn chair, a crease appearing between his eyes. "Do you suppose his Space Heart is acting up?"

"It's possible." Wufei murmured. "I've actually been researching such things as Quatre's Space Heart in my spare time, but I have found nothing that would help in such a case as this."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Heero determined. "We'll call him every day if we have to."

"That won't be necessary." Trowa said calmly. "This will be the circus' last show before the break. Quatre has invited me to his house for the six months, and Une has offered me a temporary job till the circus season begins."

"Good." Wufei glanced up to see Duo waltz out of the trailer. Suddenly, the American stumbled, dropping to his knees with a yelp of pain. Duo clutched at his head and looked up. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei wavered in and out of focus as his eyes failed.

"Duo! Can you hear me?" Heero demanded. His hand was on Duo's shoulder, gripping tightly.

Duo's head lifted. Heero tightened his grip as Trowa and Wufei took an instinctive step backwards. Duo's eyes were pure violet, shot through with black and gold. His pupils had vanished completely, as had the whites of his eyes.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Cathy's cry startled them. "Quatre! Wake up! Trowa, get in here! There's something wrong with Quatre!"

"Get Quatre out here." Heero ordered tersely, as he deposited Duo on the picnic table. The American was staring blindly, his eyes still swirling with color. Trowa hurried into the trailer. He was soon out with Quatre lying limp in his arms. The blonde was out cold, but his hands clutched at the front of his shirt. Trowa laid him gently beside Duo.

"Cathy's calling Preventers."

"Good. Sally's the only doctor I trust." Wufei grunted.

"Oh dear."

Three deadly handguns were pointing in the direction of the new voice before the person had even finished her comment. It was a strange girl with pure white hair. She yelped and lifted hands covered in floor-length blue silk sleeves.

"Stop! I'm good!"

Heero cocked his head curiously at her childish speech, but refused to lower his gun. "You seem familiar."

The girl, who looked to be no more than ten, smiled sweetly. "You know me! Yay! I was hoping you would!"

"Would you boys please put those guns away now?" An irritable voice growled from behind. Trowa twisted, his gun now covering a girl in gold with pale brown hair. She scowled, with simmering grey eyes fixed on them and their weapons.

"We want to help. So will you allow us access to your little friends, or what?"

Heero hesitated, but his instincts told him that these two were to be trusted. He nodded and stepped aside, but kept his gun in hand. Trowa followed his lead; Wufei glanced between them suspiciously, but moved as well.

The girl in blue clapped her covered hands and was beside the two afflicted pilots in a flash. The other girl sighed and followed with a little more decorum.

"What do you mean to do?" Heero watched as the golden girl laid a single bare hand on each pilot's chest. The familiar blue girl lifted her hands and held them out at her sides, the sleeves beginning to flutter with from a nonexistent breeze. She grinned brightly at Heero, ignoring his glare as only Duo and Quatre could.

"We're going to help them! The bad people did something to them." She frowned a little bit, but then her smile was back full-force. "I don't know exactly what, but I can fix it!"

"They have been tainted with blood magic." The golden girl murmured, closing her eyes. "This would be easier if a HEALER were to help." Her tone was pointed.

"Sheesh, you and I both know Mana could fix this without either of us." A teenager appeared beside the girl in a flash of pale green light. He was lanky and tall, with an infectious grin. His clothing was white leather, everything from the long-sleeved tunic to the knee-high boots. A woven gold belt clasped a long, sleeveless robe of pure jade-green round his middle; a gold bracelet with a strange sigil glinted on his wrist.

"Mana?" Heero's mask had cracked; incredulous surprise covered his features for a fraction of a second.

She giggled and winked at Heero. "You were really good at scratching my ears."

Wufei massaged the bridge of his nose. "I cannot believe what I am hearing." Trowa just stood and watched silently.

The young man turned and strode toward them. He stopped in front of Trowa and Wufei, looking them over critically. Trowa's forehead creased in a frown.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking." His voice was distant. When his eyes met theirs, they noticed with a start that his eyes were glowing green, whereas they had been a gleaming brown. He continued, oblivious to their shock. "I don't want anyone else being tainted on me."

"Then why just us and not Yuy?" Wufei demanded suspiciously.

A slight, amused smile curled the boy's lips. "Because it is impossible for ghouls to even look at him."

Heero blinked. "Ghouls?"

"The slightest touch from you can completely destroy a ghoul." The boy's voice was still slightly distant. "It's hard for them to be within even ten feet of your aura."

"What?" Heero was, by now, completely confused, a feeling he was not accustomed to and did NOT like.

The trailer door slammed back on it's hinges as Cathy flew down the steps. "Sally will be here in five minutes! How are—" She stopped short, staring at the three strangers. "Heero, what in the world is going on?"

"We wish we knew." Trowa said softly, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up, soon whipping about the group with gale-force strength. The two girls threw themselves on Duo and Quatre, shielding them from the debris as screams and the sounds of panicking animals filled the air. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa were forced down to their knees, covering Cathy. Only the leather-clad boy was still upright, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky with a snarl of anger.

"Sparrow, what do we do?" The little girl cried from her position on Quatre's chest.

The boy, Sparrow, strode to a clear spot. The wind gave an animalistic roar that chilled the pilots to their bones. Trowa pulled an insensate Cathy into his lap as they watched the wind, now a tornado, dig a trench toward Sparrow. The boy merely watched with narrowed eyes as he lifted his hands toward the sky.

A shaft of pure green light shot up from where Sparrow was standing and circled him, creating a strange globe of shimmering light. The tornado slammed against it and seemed to howl defiance and anger. Heero grabbed Trowa's shoulder.

"Get Cathy inside! We'll get Duo and Quatre!"

Trowa nodded and gathered his adopted sister up, heading back to the trailer. Wufei and Heero pushed toward the table, dodging flying debris and supporting each other against the still-strong gale.

However, before they made it, before Trowa put one foot on the stairs to the trailer, light poured down and a voice echoed around them.

"_Sparrow, Mana, Geisha, come now! I cannot hold the gate much longer!"_

Sparrow nodded and slammed his shield at the tornado, knocking it from his path. Sprinting up to Trowa, he grabbed the tall pilot's arm and made a circular motion with his fist. In a heartbeat, they and Cathy had disappeared.

Before they could process what happened, Mana had shoved Duo into Heero's arms as Geisha did the same with Quatre and Wufei. Mana grabbed Heero's shirt, stepped on Wufei's toes, and made the same motion. The last thing the pilots saw was the picture of Sally, Noin, and Zechs staring in disbelief, and Geisha facing down the strange tornado.

Then, there was only cold and darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own the characters I created and their world.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Wufei swam up out of warmth and darkness. He felt calm, at peace, but something niggled at the back of his mind. He frowned; what could possibly be wrong with these peaceful sensations?

Realization and memory hit him and his eyes snapped open. That was a mistake. Bright light pierced his sensitive eyes and he pressed them shut again, snarling inwardly as his eyes burned. As his eyes adjusted, he used his other senses to explore.

Birds twittered, a little muffled, and he could hear a couple squirrels chattering angrily. Scent and touch told him that he was in an aged stone room; musty, cold, and rough as he brushed fingertips against the wall. He blinked cautiously.

"You're awake!"

Wufei shot upright with a startled curse in Chinese, his hand going to his hip. It grasped empty air.

_Of course they would have disarmed me._ He growled inwardly.

A tiny hand was placed on his arm and he reacted with his customary lethal efficiency. He had the intruder pinned within seconds, ready to crush his windpipe…till he got a good look at the enormous blue eyes, soft black hair, and cherubic face. He immediately backed off.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei demanded sharply, still shaking at how close he had come to killing a _child_.

The child smiled brightly, seemingly unfazed by his brush with death. He bowed respectfully at the surprised pilot.

"My name is Donni! I'm your attendant!"

"What? You're just a kid, how…" Poor Wufei was having a hard time understanding this situation. Donni giggled and ran a small hand through his hair, revealing tiny ears…tiny POINTED ears.

"I'm not a child." He said cheerfully, walking to a large wardrobe and pulling the doors open. He disappeared into the voluminous wardrobe with a statement that shocked Wufei to no end.

"I'm a brownie!"

-----------

Heero sat on a stone bench in what seemed to be a courtyard, glaring balefully at everyone and everything. Trowa, holding his customary mask of indifference, crossed the flagstones swiftly. He slid into a spot beside his friend.

"I can't find out where the others are located."

"I thought as much." Heero's eyes narrowed at a child-like figure that suddenly whisked by. He plucked at the strange brown tunic he was wearing. "This doesn't feel real."

"We're certainly not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Trowa muttered, staring down at his own tunic. Heero blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Master Yuy, Master Barton."

Both pilots stood, a little confused by the strange title. An elderly woman, wearing dark blue robes and leaning on a cane, tapped her way forward. Then a smirk made it's way across her face, which before had worn a gentle expression.

"So, you two are part of the Five."

"Where are our comrades?" Heero demanded, leveling a cold glare on her. She ignored him, to Trowa's surprise.

"The Mistress wishes to see you. Come."

-----------

Cold. It was so cold. Quatre moaned and clutched at his chest, where his heart was pounding painfully. Everything was dark, he was kneeling on a black surface, there was no light whatsoever in this horrible place.

Another wave of pain washed over him; he screamed as cold needles seemed to pierce his soul, icy claws tearing at his soft flesh.

_Guys, help me! Somebody, please! Help me!_

-----------

A scream echoed around them, the pure pain and fear in the voice cutting through the heart of everyone who heard it. Trowa and Heero were running before they could think, ignoring the imperious voice of the old woman as she called them back.

Wufei slid around a corner, his tunic unlaced as if he had not bothered to finish dressing. He joined his friends with barely a nod of acknowledgement. Only one thing was running through their minds.

_Quatre._

-----------

Trowa, by virtue of his longer legs, was first into the room. Heero and Wufei stumbled in behind him, to see Quatre writhing on the bed. Mana squeaked as they entered and intercepted them.

"Stay back! You'll get hurt!"

Wufei snarled and pushed forward, brushing past the girl. "I will not stand by as—"

He skidded backward into Trowa as a strange shield shimmered into place. A boy with short, silky black hair and deep crimson eyes stared at him, his black-gloved hand holding up the strange shield.

"Do not come any closer. You'll be tainted, and we cannot deal with more such cases as this." His voice was low and resonant.

"He's our friend." Heero's voice was colder than winter. He glared at the boy, whose eyes widened at the homicidal look on the former pilot's face. "If you have hurt him—"

"As if!" Sparrow appeared behind them with a snort. "You guys are our hope for the future! Right now, we're doing our best to save him."

"Then why is he screaming?" Trowa asked coldly, trying to ignore Quatre's tortured whimpers.

Sparrow's face fell and he sighed, running a hand through his already wild hair. The three pilots suddenly noticed the dark circles under Sparrow's brown eyes.

"Because this particular spell is one we have never encountered before." The boy admitted softly. "We are trying to figure it out. At the moment, only myself and Kieve are allowed near him." He gestured at the dark-haired boy.

"But he's in pain!" Wufei exploded. "Can't you at least give him something to calm him?"

"Believe me, this is the calmest he's been since you were brought here." Kieve said firmly. There was misery in his crimson gaze. "At least your other companion is close to waking. For some reason, the spell did not affect him as badly."

Heero noticed the second bed in the corner, guarded by a fidgety Mana. Duo was calm; his eyes were closed, hiding the colors that still swirled beneath them.

"Now, I believe you were to meet with the Mistress…"

Heero cut Sparrow off. "We're not leaving them just because some woman wants to talk." He moved to sit in a chair between the two beds, folding his arms stubbornly. Trowa leaned against the wall, as Wufei settled into a meditative pose. The looks on their faces made Sparrow drop the subject. It was a wise choice. These boys weren't moving an inch without their injured comrades.

-----------

The old woman leaned her stick up against the wall and plopped into a chair with a sigh. A low chuckle sounded.

"What's wrong, Jiga? Have a little trouble with the boys?"

Jiga snorted. "You saw everything that happened, Hwin, why ask?"

Hwin chuckled again and rose from her seat, carrying small, flat crystal plate in her hand. "Indeed." Her wise blue eyes twinkled at the older woman. "I think you like them already."

"They've got spunk." Jiga admitted. "Not a smidge of fear from either of them, and they have no clue what's going on."

"Well then, we shall enlighten them once Yovela returns. What of their comrades?"

"The braided one is near waking, though still under the spell's effects. Sparrow, poor child, is still working on the blond."

Hwin frowned. "I hope he can help the poor boy."

"Of course he can." A smooth voice said from the shadows, as a tall figure stood obscured. "He is, after all, our brightest young Healer. And Kieve is with him."

"Even so, Laiv." Hwin stared unseeing out the window at her bruised and tattered lands. "There are many things that can overwhelm them."

-----------

There was something strange about Duo's supposed recovery, Sparrow suddenly realized, after seeing the boy stir, yet not awaken. He froze as a trickle of darkness slid from the boy's bed and wriggled its way toward the meditating Wufei.

"Look out!"

As if his shout triggered it, darkness burst from Duo, writhing and coiling as if it were alive. Wufei and Trowa fought harshly as tendrils wrapped around them, pressing them against the stone walls. Quatre began to scream again, his back arching as thin fingers buried themselves into the bedding. Kieve grimaced as the darkness slammed against his shield. Sparrow struggled against the darkness wrapping him, till a shout stopped him.

"Don't! It's okay!" Mana yelled from her place next to Heero. They were standing perfectly still, the darkness slipping over their shoulders and coiling around them. Strangely, it wasn't acting aggressive at all.

"It's Duo." Heero said softly. There was a look of confusion and slight fear in his cobalt eyes, but he looked calm enough. "I don't know how I know, but he's fighting whatever's holding him, somehow, with this."

"Whatever this is." Wufei muttered, as he and Trowa relaxed, trusting Heero's words. They were immediately lowered to the floor, as the darkness enveloped them and seemed to explore their facial features.

"Kieve, drop that shield." Heero said firmly. "He's trying to help Quatre."

Kieve scowled and opened his mouth to refuse, but another tortured scream stopped him. He sighed and banished his shield with a simple wave of his hand.

The darkness poured in, muffling Quatre's screams and swirling around the room.

-----------

The pain cut off abruptly and Quatre collapsed, panting harshly. A hand dropped on his shoulder.

"Yo, Quat! C'mon, buddy, it's Duo!"

"Duo?" Quatre blinked up at his American friend. There were remnants of pain in Duo's violet eyes, echoing the pain in Quatre's.

"Something's trying to kill us. I need your help to stop it."

Quatre blinked, then his eyes hardened. He may be small and adorable, but he was still a Gundam pilot. There was no way he was going down without a fight. He grabbed Duo's outstretched hand and pulled himself up, a cold glint in his baby-blue eyes that matched the gleam in Duo's violet gaze.

"What do you need me to do?"


End file.
